


Because of You, I'm Ready

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Courage, During Canon, Exploration, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Trust, Ultra Space (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Lillie and Selene have arrived to confront Lusamine, but at the cry of the Nihilegos, Lillie hesitates.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Kudos: 11





	Because of You, I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 13: paranormal au.
> 
> i took "paranormal" and made it about ultra space because i'm not doing the aus this year!

Along the dark forest, sparks of color drifted on the bark. The sunlight or moonlight filtered through thick, crystalline leaves. The density of the foliage prevented Lillie from looking at the sky. Unable to discern whether it was the sun or moon sprinkling them with light, Lillie wondered if they mattered at all in such an unnatural world.

Sulfur and sweet perfume mingled in the air. Spritzes of strange chemicals wafted into Lillie’s nostrils. She smelled hints of smoke, then traces of roses. She resisted the urge to cover her nose, fearing the premise of offending any hidden Ultra Beast observing them.

She gripped her backpack straps and sighed. Her mother was nowhere in sight. She assumed that would be the case and redirected her attention to the jagged cracks in the ground. Stepping forward on the hard, crusted surface reminded her of walking on hardened lava.

A shadow crossed her vision. Lifting her gaze, she spotted Selene trekking up the path. She had marched ahead while Lillie remained still, examining every nook and cranny of the world her mother called home.

Pivoting on her heels, Selene pointed to her side. Lillie hurried to her and held on to her shoulder. She followed the tip of her finger, her eyes widening at the colony of Kartanas fluttering in the wind. Behind them, peculiar, purple Ultra Beasts sprung from branch to branch, their name escaping Lillie as they whisked themselves into the darkness.

“Those are some of the strangest Pokemon I’ve ever seen,” Lillie admitted, tucking her chin to her chest. She rubbed her neck, her skin colder than she remembered. “Perhaps we should have asked Wicke for an Ultra Beast guide before leaving, but I guess there is no going back now.”

Selene offered a weary smile. Lillie knew that although she had been through a plethora of harsh battles, this one was the deadliest of them all. Alone in a peculiar world set on stopping her mother, it was a burden unlike anything either ever had endured. If they failed, Alola risked absolute annihilation under the Ultra Beasts’ wrath while her mother embraced the lure of the Nihilegos. The rest of the world would be the Ultra Beasts’ oyster if they failed, and her mother had already snatched that position for herself in the creatures’ realm.

Lillie gnawed on her lower lip. She gripped Selene’s sleeve, bowing her head. Chills raced up her arms and seeped into her skin. Goosebumps rose in return, bumpy and small. She closed her eyes and apologized, knowing her weakness was momentary. Still, it flourished despite willing her emotions to remained bottled, the cork popping off and spraying out her feelings for Selene to witness.

Selene cupped Lillie’s hand, and at her touch, Lillie raised her head. Confidence ignited in Selene’s striking brown eyes. The fire in her pupils never wavered. Neither gust nor wave could extinguish her spirit, which burned brighter every time Lillie gazed into her eyes.

Was there anything Selene feared? Lillie was certain she dreaded the impending doom of their world. As the only Pokemon Trainer present, the obligation to battle her mother lied on her shoulders. But she refused to cower from her responsibilities, the lives of their friends, family, and Pokemon at stake if she lost, and Lillie admired her bravery.

Selene hugged her. She wrapped her arms around Lillie’s shoulders and held her close. Without words, it was like Selene understood exactly what Lillie needed. It was a trait Lillie always appreciated from the moment they met. Whether it was saving Nebby from a flock of Spearow or confronting her mother with her, Selene sensed and provided for Lillie.

Little by little, her own confidence stemmed from Selene’s helping hand. She stopped wearing the hat her mother handsewn for her. She tied her hair up, an affront to everyone her mother wanted. Instead of hiding under the shadows of her hat and hair, Lillie faced the world with her head held high all thanks to Selene.

Lillie gripped her tightly. Her fingernails clawed into her shirt. She pinched her eyes shut, ignoring the cries of the Nihilegos echoing in the woods. She was safe and sound in Selene’s embrace, no longer needing to fear her mother’s sinister schemes or the world surrounding them.

She pulled away first and gripped Selene’s shoulders. She swallowed and drew in a shaky breath. Slowly, Lillie nodded, a small smile etching on to her face.

“Well, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” She chuckled. “I’m sure I don’t need to ask you. You and your Pokemon were prepared before we walked through the Ultra Wormhole.” She took Selene’s hands and held them up. “Because you’re here with me, I know we can stop my mother’s plan and save Alola.” She glanced at the ground, humming. “Maybe we can save her, too. We can show her how wrong she is and make her come to her senses.”

Mist pooled around them. Iridescent violet and deep teal lights pulsed within the fog. Another chill sank into Lillie’s skin, but she refused to be discouraged.

Selene nodded. She squeezed Lillie’s hands one last time before releasing her. She pointed up the path, and Lillie saw a circular clearing. The Nihilegos’ cries seemed to permeate from there, like an echo chamber.

“If we can hear Nihilego in that direction, then I have no doubt Mother is…” Lillie exhaled. “...closer than we initially thought, but I think it’s for the better.” She reached up and tightened her ponytail. She squared her shoulders and clutched her backpack straps. Breathing in deeply, Lillie smiled. “I’m ready when you are, Selene.”

Selene withdrew a Poke Ball from her shoulder bag. She clutched it with white-knuckled intensity. Resting her thumb over the button, Selene nodded and grinned, ready for action as always.

In tandem, they walked. Lillie took up the rear as Selene guided her. Casting a look over her shoulder to the spot where the Ultra Wormhole released them, Lillie pressed her hand to her chest and breathed.


End file.
